Angel Eyes
by Fairy Maiden
Summary: (Alternate UniverseSong-fic)- Kikyou is a heartbroken woman who sees her heeartbreaker one day while reminiscing by a lake one evening.


Hey everyone! This is Dark Maiden here and I just wanted to let everyone know that this is my first ever song-fic, not to mention Inuyasha fic, so please bear with me. Please don't hate me this fic is mostly about Kikyo seeing Inuyasha with Kagome. Trust me I'm not a big Kikyo fan either, but I felt like being nice to her in my first fic of Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha of the song "Angel Eyes" by ABBA. And no I am not a geek who listens to music form the 70's I just heard this song once and liked it.

_Ah-ha-ha, ah-aaaah  
Ah-ha-ha, ah-aaaah  
Ah-ha-ha, keep thinking 'bout his angel eyes  
I keep thinking, a-aaah_

Kikyo was a young woman in her mid-20; she had long black hair that was straight down to her waist. She had dark chocolate eyes that at the current moment were gazing off into the distance as she thought about her first real love.

_Last night I was taking a walk along the river  
And I saw him together with a young girl  
And the look that he gave made me shiver  
'cause he always used to look at me that way  
And I thought maybe I should walk right up to her and say  
Ah-ha-ha, it's a game he likes to play_

'Go figure speak of the Devil and he shall appear, or in this case think of him and he shall appear.' Kikyo thought as she saw the object of her thoughts appear across the lake from her with a young girl in his arms. 'I really should warn her. The poor girl, she's just setting herself up for heart ache.' Kikyo thought with pity as she saw the girl fall into her companions gaze.

_Look into his angel eyes  
One look and you're hypnotized  
He'll take your heart and you must pay the price  
Look into his angel eyes  
You'll think you're in paradise  
And one day you'll find out he wears a disguise  
Don't look too deep into those angel eyes  
Oh no no no no  
_

Kikyo watched on as the girl became captivated by eyes that would only deceive her. In turn she thought back to when those eyes would hypnotize her, oh how she thought everything would be perfect every time she looked into those eyes.

_Ah-ha-ha, ah-aaaah  
Ah-ha-ha, ah-aaaah  
Ah-ha-ha, keep thinking 'bout his angel eyes  
I keep thinking, a-aaah_  
_Sometimes when I'm lonely I sit and think about him  
And it hurts to remember all the good times  
When I thought I could never live without him  
And I wonder does it have to be the same  
Every time when I see him, will it bring back all the pain?  
Ah-ha-ha, how can I forget that name?_

'Oh how I was foolishly caught in his eyes and romantic speeches.' Kikyo thought as she reminisced. She remembered the times when it was her that he would go to the park with and make her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Of course that was also when she believed they would be together forever and thinking of him bought her pleasure instead of pain. 'Inuyasha…will I ever see you without hurting?' Kikyo wondered sadly.

_Look into his angel eyes  
One look and you're hypnotized  
He'll take your heart and you must pay the price  
Look into his angel eyes  
You'll think you're in paradise  
And one day you'll find out he wears a disguise  
Don't look too deep into his angel eyes  
Crazy 'bout his angel eyes  
Angel eyes  
He took my heart and now I pay the price  
Look into his angel eyes  
You'll think you're in paradise  
And one day you'll find out he wears a disguise  
Don't look too deep into those angel eyes  
Oh no no no no  
_

Kikyo remembered the day Inuyasha had broken her heart. It was a beautiful day and she was having a wonderful time shopping for a new outfit to wear to her date with him later on that night, things couldn't have been any more perfect. She was just coming out of her favorite store when she saw him, across the street walking in the park with a girl she had never seen before. It didn't bother her at first, after all it could just be anyone from a relation to a good friend; and then he leaned over the girl and kissed her. That's when she knew exactly what he was, a heartbreaker.

'Poor girl, one day she'll go through the same thing I did. After all she isn't the same girl I saw that day.' Kikyo thought. It was funny in her mind; she couldn't really hate the girl that she had seen that day. No instead she had pitied her, her and every other girl since then. They all ended up the same way, deceived and heartbroken. 'All because of his 'Angel Eyes'.'

_Ah-ha-ha, ah-aaaah  
Ah-ha-ha, ah-aaaah  
Ah-ha-ha, keep thinking, ah-aaaah  
Keep thinking 'bout his angel eyes  
Ah-ha-ha, keep thinking, ah-aaaah  
Keep thinking, I had to pay the price_

Wow, who would have thought a song-fic would last for three pages? I definitely didn't. Please review, it's not hard just press the little button down on the bottom left hand corner, anything is welcomed, just go easy on the flames okay?

Thanks a bunch!

DM


End file.
